


In who's name...

by Bjorntheblorg



Series: Junksen Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demi-Gods, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bjorntheblorg/pseuds/Bjorntheblorg
Summary: In which Aubrey refuses to tell anyone her godly parent.(Really its more of Emily being a fluff ball.)





	In who's name...

It had started off innocently enough, Percy wanted to know the godly parent of the new kid, but Aubrey refused to tell anyone about her godly parent, only stating she was claimed and it was none of their business. Of course Percy had a personal stake in Aubrey’s business, the story of how he made the gods claim their children was a legend around Camp Half Blood.

 

Still, Percy mostly respected her privacy. Everyone else, not so much.

 

Emily didn’t care either way, as the daughter of Apollo she was more focused on her music lessons and archery than whatever Aubrey was doing. Besides, the blonde was barely around the camp in the first place. Why did that matter?

 

It’s ironically how they got close in the first place, Emily didn’t care about anything more than Aubrey’s voice. She managed to convince the quiet demi-god to sing with the Apollo cabin, Beca begrudgingly agreed, only because her girlfriend, Chloe daughter of Athena, kept bugging her.

 

Aubrey was, well, there, a cog in the massive machine that was the Bellas. Somehow she had experience from years past and helped teach the younger Bellas in areas Beca needed help in. She helped build the foundations, even with things such as fundraising and creating Bella by-laws so they wouldn’t be dismantled.

 

At the nightly bonfire, where everyone burnt food to their parents, Aubrey was late, being the last in line to sacrifice. On her plate were chopped leaks, what looked like to be hair clippings, and a dead salmon. She threw it into the fire and the flames rose, seemingly laughing at the offer.

 

It was the first time Emily ever saw her smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You could be a daughter of Athena!” Chloe smiled as she bounced over to Aubrey.

 

The blonde was currently handwriting a ledger for the Bellas to account for all of their money. (And lack off.)

 

Aubrey smiled, shook her head, and returned to the ledger after giving Chloe her daily hug. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Have you thought about doing songwriting for real?” Aubrey asked her one day, there was no Bella practice since there was Capture the Flag later in the evening with the Romans. 

 

It was going to be a massive event, with both camps participating. While the Romans had their army, everyone at Camp Half Blood felt secure with Annabeth and Percy hashing out their battleplans.

 

“I… it was just one song and I wouldn’t know how if I did.” Emily answered softly.

 

With the other Bellas, and even demi-gods, she was usually treated as a dumb child. Somehow Aubrey didn’t treat her like that, instead treating her as a young woman with a ton of potential.

 

“Well, you should consider it. I have friends who could help you.” Aubrey said, smiling and grasping Emily’s hands. “Just make sure you don’t stop writing if it makes you happy. You wouldn’t want to live your life with soul crushing regret now.”

 

“Ah… okay!” Emily just nodded her head and smiled, ignoring the blush creeping up her face and the way her hands tingle when Aubrey held them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aubrey was one of the few who didn’t participate in the battle. Instead she, well, no one knew where she went only off to somewhere. Emily managed to steal a Roman helmet, bringing it to Aubrey as a spoil of war.

 

“My first spoils of war!” Emily beamed. “For you!”

 

Aubrey took the helmet and laughed, she transformed into a carefree teenager without a care in the world and it made Emily almost melt into a puddle. Gods, the things she would do to make Aubrey laugh like that again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You’re his daughter!” Fat Amy screeched, pointing at Aubrey. “I thought you’d be taller.”

 

Emily frowned, okay she knew why Aubrey would hide it from them, but still. Fat Amy didn’t need to be so overdramatic about it. Then again, it was Fat Amy. Aubrey stood still, her features hardening into a striking image of her father. Emily knew about all the gods, her mother made sure that she had a well rounded education in the arts. Especially in mythology.

 

It made sense now, the leeks, the laugh, even Aubrey’s amazing foundational skills. She had her guesses, but out of respect for her girlfriend Emily refused to ask. It was a shame though, Aubrey was so Roman the Greeks would never understand. 

 

Chloe shook her head and sighed. “It doesn’t matter who her dad is, she’s a Bella and we are family. Right girls?”

 

After a round of affirmatives, Chloe disbanded the group for the night. They wouldn’t get anything done after that.

 

Emily rushed to her girlfriend’s side, they started dating not too long after she gave Aubrey the helmet. Fat Amy asked her a question, how Aubrey felt about being related to many famous demi-gods.

 

Beca stepped in a dragged her bestfriend away, while Aubrey stood there frozen. Her fists were clenched and her jaw tightened. Aubrey had told her at the beginning of their relationship she spent most of her time away from the mortal world to get away from her step-father’s overbearing empire.

 

Now she was reduced to being her father’s daughter all over again.

 

“Hey Bree,” Emily whispered, grasping her girlfriend’s hand gently. “Let’s go get lunch.”

 

And in that moment, Aubrey was Emily Junk’s girlfriend. And the blonde found herself incredibly happy about that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read PJO and the HOO in years. Details may be off. Also, virtual cookie to who can guess Aubrey's godly parent. (Yes they are a very real god).


End file.
